Eavesdrop
by Nachtregen
Summary: Challenge  Antwort. Challenge: Logan belauscht jmd. und findet heraus, das Alec Max Breeding Partner und Bens Klon warist.Wie reagiert er und wen belauscht er? I know there are only a few germanDaficreaders so will post this story in english as well


**Titel**: Eavesdrop

**Autor**: Nachtregen

**Disclaimer**: Mir gehört nichts. Ich leihe mir die Charaktere und Orte nur, also bitte verklagt mich nicht.

**Muse**: the Challenge by Marykey. Details:At NWP we realized something: Max never told Logan that Alec had been her breeding partner (at least, there's no explicit proof of this) and she never told Logan Alec is Ben's twin. So, I would like to read a story were Logan finds out any of these two secrets, and how he reacts. The story can be a comedy or drama, you can ship whatever.The one thing I ask is for Logan to find this out by eavesdropping on someone else's conversation; Max should NOT be the one to tell him. Your choice who he eavesdrops.

**A/N**: ich weiß nicht ob es das ist, was Marykey sich erhofft hat, aber mir hat es spaß gemacht zu schreiben. Ich bin ein totaler M/A-Fan. Falls irgendjemand mit sehr guten Englisch-kentnissen, das ließt, könnte er sich doch bei mir melden und einmal meine übersetzte Version betan. Das wäre großartig.

So here we go.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do you ever wonder how long it takes to change your life? What measure of time is enough to be life altering? Is it four years like high school? One year? An eight week rock tour? Can your life change in a month, or a week, or a single day? We're always in a hurray to grow up, to go places, to get ahead. And when you're young, one hour can change everything.

Logan sah sich unwirsch um und trommelte mit den Fingern einen Rhythmus auf das Lenkrad.

Die Gasse, in der er geparkt hatte und wartete, war dunkel, verlassen und eng.

Er hatte Alec und Max auf eine Eyes Only Mission geschickt, um einen wichtigen Datenträger voller Informationen endlich in seinen Besitz zu bringen.

Dafür hatte er sie mit Hilfe falscher Identitäten auf ein High-Society Event von Seattles Oberschicht eingeschleust und illusionistisch gehofft, das das Entwenden des Diebesguts unbemerkt von statten gehen würde.

Er warf einen erneuten Blick auf das leuchtende Ziffernblatt seiner Armbanduhr. Dreizehn nach elf. Dreizehn Minuten zu spät.

Die Hintertüren des Wagens gingen gleichzeitig auf und zwei atemlose Gestalten ließen sich behänd auf die Rückbank fallen.

Noch bevor sich Logans Schreck in Erleichterung verwandeln konnte, befahl Alec: "Fahr los!"

Logan trat auf das Gaspedal und sie schossen gerade noch rechtzeitig aus der Gasse, um zu verhindern, das ihre finster dreinblickenden Verfolger um die Ecke biegen und das Nummernschild erkennen konnten.

Die gespannte Atmosphäre im Wagen ließ erst nach, als Logan seine Bessie ungehindert in den fließenden Strom, der Hauptverkehrsstraße von Seattle, eingeflochten hatte.

"Habt ihr es?", fragte Logan schließlich, ohne den Blick von der Straße zu nehmen.

"Klar!", Max beugte sich nach vorne und legte die kleine Packung, der man den Ärger den sie verursacht hatte nicht zutraute, neben Logan auf den Beifahrersitz. "Heil und unbeschädigt!"

Er wandte den Kopf und schenkte ihr ein mildes Lächeln. "Danke."

"Uns geht es auch gut.", feixte Alec von hinten "Danke der Nachfrage."

"Ihr seid zwei X5. Mit ein paar hohen Tieren in Anzügen werdet ihr schon fertig werden." ,grinste Logan.

Alec seufzte theatralisch auf. "Bei Superman, Buffy und den Turtles waren die Leute immer unglaublich dankbar für jegliche Hilfe. Warum wird bei uns so getan, als wären unsere Superkräfte so was Normales wie Gehen und Schlafen? Das ist nicht fair!"

"Weil es das nun mal ist!", schnaubte Max "Hör auf dich wie ein Kleinkind zu benehmen Alec. Du kannst doch nur nicht oft genug hören wie umwerfend toll du bist."

"Hey Logan! Haben sie das gehört? Max denkt ich bin umwerfend toll!"

Max verdrehte die Augen, erwiderte Logans Grinsen durch den Rückspiegel und

eine angenehme Stille breitete sich im Wagen aus, als sie durch die nächtlichen Straßen von Seattle glitten. Im warmen Auto konnte man sich fast sicher fühlen und die kalte harte Außenwelt an den Scheiben vorbeiziehen lassen.

Logan beobachtete Max im Rückspiegel. Sie hatte ihren Kopf gegen die Scheibe gelehnt und sah aus dem Fenster. Die vorbeifahrenden Lichter streiften ihr Gesicht und zeigten es mit den unterschiedlichsten Facetten. Logan hätte sie stundenlang einfach nur so ansehen können. In letzter Zeit waren sie sich wieder näher gekommen und er hatte das Gefühl, sie hätte ihm ihn endlich eine Hintertür in ihre Welt geöffnet. Hier im Dunkeln konnte er fast vergessen was sie alles voneinander trennte. In diesem Moment schien ihm alles möglich.

Max drehte ihren Kopf leicht und erwiderte seinen Blick aus diesen großen sanften braunen Augen und er hatte das Gefühl sie verstand.

Er nahm die nächste Abzweigung und wenig später hielten sie auch schon vor Sandemans altem Haus. Alec verabschiedete sich und verschwand in dem großen Haus, gefolgt von Max, die kurz nachsehen wollte wie es Joshua ging, während Logan im Auto wartete und die erleuchteten Fenster und Türen des Hauses beobachtete.

Er bemerkte das er noch immer das Funkgerät im Ohr hatte mit dem er Alec und Max Gespräche während der Mission mit angehört und dann gegen zehn ausgeschaltet hatte.

Er drehte an einem kleinen Rädchen und sofort waren Alecs, Maxs und Joshuas Stimme so deutlich zu hören, als wenn sie noch immer im Auto neben ihm säßen.

Einer von ihnen hatte wohl vergessen sein Mikrophon abzustellen.

"_- Kleine?" _Logan erkannte Joshuas tiefe brummende Stimme.

Alec und Max lachten. Logan starrte auf das Wohnzimmerfenster und wünschte sich, er wüsste worüber sie sprachen.

"_Maxie hatte endlich mal die Chance zu erlernen, wie man anständige Konversation führt. So ganz ohne Schläge und zickige Bemerkungen."_

_-Smack!-_

"_AU! Siehst du. genau das meine ich." _, jammerte Alec.

Joshua grunzte sein Hundelachen. _"Was ist "Konversation machen"?"_

"_Für Alec ist eine gute Konversation, das plumpe Aneinanderreihen blöder Anmachsprüche. In Wirklichkeit geht es dabei um etwas mehr!"_

"_Hey!"_, protestierte Alec. _"Ich kann nichts dafür, wenn die gelangweilten Neureichen fähig sind meine wahre Schönheit zu erkennen!"_

Max schnaubte _"Schon klar!"_

"_Hör nicht auf Max, Josh. Sie ist nur neidisch, das ich heute Abend besser aussah als sie."_

Logan folgte dem Geplänkel der drei betrübt. Er war die Keilereien zwischen Max und Alec gewöhnt, aber er konnte sich des Gefühles nicht erwehren, das sie anders waren wenn er dabei war. Im Schutz von Sandemanns Haus war kaum Feindseligkeit zu spüren und in ihrem Umgangston lag etwas Vertrautes.

"_Hey Maxie! Hab ich dir erzählt, was eine der Frauen mich gefragt hat?"_

Logan richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Gespräch.

Max schien mit dem Kopf geschüttelt zu haben, denn Alec fuhr nach einer kurzen Pause fort.

"_Sie hat mich gefragt wo wir uns kennen gelernt haben."_

"_Und?", _Logan konnte sich bildlich vorstellen, wie Max in diesem Moment mit den Augen rollte.

"_Ich hab Konversation betrieben und ihr erzählt wir wären beide Angestellte einer großen Firma gewesen, deren Chefetage sich ein neues Konzept zur Effizienzsteigerung ausgedacht hat. Deshalb hätte man uns zu Partnern ausgewählt, da unsere Zusammenarbeit hoffentlich zu guten Ergebnissen führen würde." _

Max lachte. Sie lachte wirklich. Logan war darüber erstaunt, mehr noch aber darüber, das er nicht wusste _worüber _sie lachte. Hatte er irgendetwas verpasst?

"_Aber Alec und Max haben doch Zucht gemacht in Manticore?" _Fragte Joshua verwirrt.

"_Und genau das ist Konversation Josh. Ich hätte ja wohl kaum sagen können: "Wir sind Genprojekte eines geheimen Forschungslabors, das uns als Zuchtpartner ausgewählt hat, damit wir möglichst viele neue Versuchsobjekte zusammen zeugen." Oder?"_

Eine kurze Stille trat ein, die Logan in den Ohren rang. Alec war Maxs Zuchtpartner gewesen? Warum hatte sie ihm das nie erzählt? Und Joshua hatte gesagt die beiden hätten "Zucht miteinander gemacht". Bedeutete das etwa? Logan konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen diesen Gedanken zu Ende zu spinnen. Er fragte sich, ob Max ihm dieses kleine Detail über ihre und Alecs Vergangenheit absichtlich vorenthalten hatte.

Max angeekelte Stimme riss ihn wieder in die Gegenwart.

"_Diese Zuchtprogrammgeschichte war echt widerlich."_

"_Ach komm! Eine bessere Wahl, als den Klon deines toten Bruders, zu deinen Zuchtpartner zu ernennen, hätten sie nicht treffen können. Oder?"_

Joshua bellte.

Logan traute seinen Ohren kaum. Alec war der Zwillingsbruder von einem von Maxs Geschwistern? Er schluckte hart, doch das Gefühl, als würde ein Stein auf seiner Brust liegen verschwand davon nicht.

"_Ich muss dann Mal los. Logan wartet auf mich. Wir sehn uns."_

Logan nahm Schritte war, als er wie taub auf die Haustür starrte und atemlos darauf wartete, das sie sich öffnete.

Gelbes Licht flutete über die Veranda. _"Hey Max."_

Alecs breiter Umriss erschein hinter Max im erleuchteten Türrahmen.

"_Tut mir Leid, das ich das über Ben gesagt hab. Ich hab nichts das Recht zu-"_

"_Ist schon gut Alec." _Unterbrach Max ihn und legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm.

"_Es tut einfach nur weh an ihn zu denken. Das hat nichts mit dir zu tun."_

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, legte den Kopf leicht schief. Sie lächelte. _"Nicht mehr."_

Alec nickte. _"Okay" _Er drückte kurz ihre Hand, bevor er wieder im Innern des Hauses verschwand und Max und das Licht aussperrte.

Logan hatte den Blick nicht abwenden können, selbst dann nicht, als sich ein Stechen in seinem Herzen breit machte und das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschte.

Diese Szene, so unschuldig sie auch gewesen sein mag, war privat und nicht für seine Augen bestimmt gewesen.

Ben. So hatte Ben also ausgesehen? Genau so wie Alec. Ben. Max Lieblingsbruder, über den sie mit Logan nie hatte reden wollen und dessen Name sie seid dem Zwischenfall mit den Priestern nicht mehr erwähnt hatte. Jedenfalls nicht ihm gegenüber.

Als sie jetzt auf das Auto zukam, fand Logan sich auf einmal wieder im Stande zu bewegen. Schnell schaltete er das Funkgerät ab und riss sich die Schnur noch gerade rechtzeitig aus dem Ohr, bevor Max die Beifahrertür öffnete und sich, nachdem sie das gestohlene Päckchen vorsichtig im Handschuhfach verstaut hatte, auf dem Sitz niederließ.

Ihrem Gesicht war nichts von dem Gespräch das sie gerade geführt hatte anzusehen.

Logan traute seiner Stimme nicht, deswegen schaltete er einfach den Motor an und fuhr los. Seine Gedanken kreisten in einem heillosen Durcheinander durch seinen Kopf.

Fast musste er lachen, auf Grund der Ironie der Situation. Noch vor einer Viertelstunde hatte er sich ihr unglaublich nah gefühlt, doch jetzt, als sie nur einen halben Meter entfernt neben ihm saß, hätte sie nicht weiter entfernt sein können.

Max seufzte und schloss kurz die Augen.

"Geht es dir gut?", fragte Logan, in der Hoffnung sie würde mit ihm reden. Würde ihm alles erzählen. Würde ihm vertrauen.

Sie sah ihn an. Mit dem gleichen Blick, den sie ihm vorhin durch den Rückspiegel zugeworfen hatte. Er konnte sie nicht angucken. In ihrem Blick lag zu viel Zurückhaltung und Nachsicht. Warum nur hatte er das vorhin nicht bemerkt?

"Ja. Ich bin nur etwas geschafft, das ist alles."

Er nickte und sie versanken sie in Schweigen, bis sie Max Wohnblock erreichten.

"Max!" Sie ließ den Türgriff wieder los und wandte sich ihm zu.

"Du weißt das du mir alles sagen kannst?"

Ihr Blick gab nicht Preis was sie dachte.

"Ich bin immer für dich da. Das weißt du doch."

Sie nickte. "Danke."

"Also falls es irgendwas gibt, das du mir noch nicht erzählt hast, weil du dächtest ich würde es nicht verstehen…" Er ließ das Satzende offen und hoffte sie verstand, doch

Sie nickte nur wiederholt und stieg aus. Plötzlich beugte sich noch einmal runter und versicherte ihm: "Das weiß ich. Und glaub mir, du weißt mehr von mir als sonst irgendwer."

Sie schloss die Tür und ließ ihn alleine.

Max hatte ihn nicht angelogen. In ihren Augen war Ehrlichkeit gewesen.

Sie hatte ihm nichts verschwiegen. Sie hatte schlicht und einfach vergessen ihm die Dinge zu erzählen. Und das Schlimmste daran war; Sie hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt.

**Ende**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ich habe es als OneShot geschrieben, aber wenn irgendjemand daran interessiert sein sollte wie es weitergehen könnte, lasst es mich Wissen. Ich bin offen für alles.

Thanks for reading. Nachtregen


End file.
